Why Axel Hates Chibis
by CookiesandWaffles14
Summary: Because of a stupid act by Sora, he is now a 4 year old placed in Axel's care. How will Axel React? Will Axel survive against a battle with Sora's new smarter chibi mind? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

A.H.13: Sorry, school sucks…this story will have some of the Org. 13 members turned good. Xemnas is still gone.

Axel: Um, exactly why do I hate chibis?

A.H.13: You'll see…

Aqua: She's turning evil!

A.H.13: Be quiet muse, or the next chappie to "CAMPING WITH THE ORGANIZATION 101" will go bye bye!

Aqua: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Sora: I'm still not chibi.

A.H.13/reads spell that turns Sora chibi/

Axel: Awwww!

Sora: Bastward!

Axel: HEY!

A.H.13: I do NOT own anything, except Aqua. Please don't criticize me on the paragraph form, it's my first time writing like this.

LinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineLinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineLinelinelinelinelin

Why Axel Hates Chibis-chapter one

"Axel! We're going to be late!" cried a chibified Sora. Axel was going to kill Roxas for sticking him with Sora. They had told Sora not to touch the little statue, but that tempted him even more…

_Flashback_

_"Thank you so much for saving our world from the evil bunnies, they would have destroyed our homes looking for carrots." said Pacha _/A/N: Yes, they are in Kuszo's world, and the evil bunnies thing, Izma's plan./ _"No problem, that's what the keyblade master does with his new pals, save worlds." said Sora, swinging his keyblade over his shoulder. Axel wasn't interested in the conversation that was occurring before him, he was looking at a small statue. It looked like a life-sized baby with amethyst eyes. Sora was trying to get Axel's attention when he too saw the statue. _

_"Ooooooo! What's this?" asked Sora, reaching forward to touch the statue. "Sora, no! Don't...!" but it was too late. Sora touched the statue and there was a purple light with cackling sounds. "I knew you would fall into my trap Kuzco!" Yelled Izma, but then stopped laughing at what she saw. There was the keyblade master, about 2 feet tall, bigger and shinier blue eyes, and about 4 years old. "Wait, you're not Kuzco." Said Izma. Sora shook his head and started rocking back and forth, sucking his thumb. Izma was then arrested by a cow and a giraffe, former human guards turned into animals by her potions._

_Axel carried Sora home and called everyone into the living room. "He touched something didn't he?" asked Demyx. Axel and Sora nodded. Roxas smirked as he said "He's all yours!"_

_End Flashback_

Axel started to bang his head on the steering wheel as Sora pushed different buttons, making the car go haywire. "Damn it Sora! We're here! Now get out before I blast you with a fireball!" yelled Axel, waving a fireball in Sora's facing making the 4 year old gulp in fear. Sora jumped out of the car and ran to the entrance.

"So Axie! What are we gonna buy!?" asked Sora. "Sora, the name is Axel! A-X-E-L! Got it memorized?" said Axel. Sora took hold of Axel's hand and started pointing at the different stores to see if that's where they were going. Sora pointed to a candy shop "No Sora". Sora pointed at a videogame store "No Sora". The next store was a "toy" store.../A/N: You all know what I mean…/"NO SORA! WE ARE NOT GOING TO A STORE THAT SELLS THOSE KINDS OF TOYS!" yelled Axel. "Aww, but they look so fun! Especially the handcuffs! We can play cops and robbers when we get home!" squeaked Sora. Axel's final answer was "NO!"

LinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineLinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineLinelinelinelinelin

When Sora and Axel finished shopping they stepped into a videogame store to buy some kiddie games for Sora. "How about this one? It's called Resident Evil. Please buy it for me Axie!" whined Sora. "The name is Axel! A-X-E-L! Got it memorized?" said Axel. "Yeah, yeah." replied Sora.

"Hmm…It's rated for blood, violence, and zombies…I don't think this is a game for 4 year olds."

"Fine! How about this one, it's called Silent Hill."

"That's almost the same as Resident Evil!"

"Is not! It has smiling little people!"

"You just drew that on with a crayon! And where did you get a crayon!?"

"No where"

"How about this game Sora, it's good old fashioned Tetris!" asked Axel. "No way! That game has real violence!" whined Sora. "HOW DOES IT HAVE REAL VIOLENCE!?" yelled Axel, his hair starting to smoke. "It has little blocks being destroyed! Those blocks could have little people in them! The little people will be crushed and destroyed by the other blocks the player builds up and then you can imagine the little people screaming in such tiny voices that you can't hear or see them. Then, you just sit there and smile while the little people are killed in a river of blood! Then the other blocks will wipe away the remains!" finished Sora, taking a deep breath from that long speech.

Everyone looked shocked at the little 4 year old and then at Axel, then away to their shopping. "…I think you're ready for Silent Hill…" said Axel, taking the videogame from the smiling chibi.

LinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineLinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineLinelinelinelinelin

"Yay! I wuv you videogame!" said Sora, hugging the videogame tightly. /If that videogame box could breathe, the poor thing would have suffocated by now…/ thought Axel. "Now for the arcade!" said Axel as he struck a pose. Sora copied him and both dashed to the arcade.

LinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineLinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineLinelinelinelinelin

"WOOT! I beat Pacman!" said Axel and started to dance around like a maniac. Sora stared with wide eyes and began to eat his Hershey bar. "Who's your daddy!?" asked Axel, putting his hand out for Sora to slap it. "You aren't my daddy! I need an adult! I need an adult!" screamed Sora. The mall security came to the scene and tackled poor Axel to the ground.

With some explaining and some phone calls later, Axel was freed from mall jail and was driving Sora home. "Axel? I'm sor…"

"don't talk Sora or I'll swear I will put a fireball up your ass…" said Axel through gritted teeth.

Both Axel and Sora were going home and were going to take a long rest after that day, but unfortunately for Axel, that day was nothing compared to what was to come in the future…

To Be Continued

LinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineLinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineLinelinelinelinelin

A.H.13: I hope you all liked it because I'm writing more.

Aqua: Aww! Chibi Sora reminds me of me when I was little! Kawaii!

Axel: I hate you…

A.H.13: Send me some ideas about what Sora and Axel should do next by sending me reviews! I will use some of the ideas in my next chappie!


	2. Chapter 2At Castle Oblivion

A.H.13: Well, the reviewers have decided. Sora, you're going on a trip.

Sora: Yay! Where?

A.H. 13: Castle Oblivion!

Axel and other Org. members: WHAT!?

A.H. 13: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts 2, or its characters. T-T

Aqua: You can dream master, you can dream…

A.H. 13: MUSE! Quiet!

Aqua: Yes A.H 13.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Why Axel Hates Chibis-chapter 2- The Fall of Castle Oblivion

"Axie, are we there yet?" asked Sora, wanting to open Silent Hill and play the violent game. "No Sora, and if you ask me one more time, I swear I will break the game! That Fireball up your ass offer is still open too." Axel threatened. Sora pouted and looked out the window and noticed that the landscape was dreary and it looked like it was night time. Sora was getting so impatient, that he couldn't take it anymore.

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"For the love of all that is evil…NOW WE ARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Axel parked the car and opened the door for Sora. Sora stiffened and knew where they where, he almost died here after all. "Axie! Why are we at Castle Oblivion!?" squeaked Sora. "Whatever you do Sora, be nice. Society already sucks and I don't want Zexion to kill himself." Said Axel. "Okie dokie Axie! Hey, that rhymed!" exclaimed Sora. "Oh lord give me strength…" said Axel.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

"Hi evewyone! Please don't kill me!" asked Sora, putting up his hands in defence.

"Aww! He's so cute!" squealed Saix.

"He looks like a brat to me." said Larxene.

"Give him a chance Arlene!" said Marluxia.

"Let's give him a bath!" said Demyx.

"HEY! No drowning my other!" said Roxas.

Axel looked at Roxas with a look that said 'I'm going to get you for this'. "Eh, don't worry Axel; we're trying to find a cure for Sora. Turns out Izma herself didn't know a cure for the spell." said Roxas. He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Listen you…nobody…you! I can't keep him around with me! I don't want him with me! He's a little brat! So you'd better find a cure soon!" yelled Axel. What both Axel and the Organization members didn't know was that Sora listened to the whole thing Axel said and began tearing up. He wiped away his tears and smirked as he headed to the member's rooms…

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Everyone heard a shriek coming from Larxene's room and ran to see what was wrong. They gasped at what they saw. Larxene's underwear was thrown all over the place and her makeup was smeared on the walls. Some of her other cloaks were singed and her journal was ripped into tiny little pieces. "WHO THE HELL DID THIS!?" she screamed. Everyone backed away from her since she began to spark.

"Must have been Sora." Said Axel, surprised that the chibi keyblade master would do something so evil.

"Sora? But why would that little cutie destroy Larxene's room?" asked Saix.

Roxas remembered what Axel had told him and said "You're a bastard, you know that?" "What!? What did I do!?" "Because of what you said, Sora did this!" Axel stopped and realized something. If Sora had destroyed Larxene's room, then that must mean…Oh lord! "EVERYONE! GO TO YOUR ROOMS IMMEDIATELY!" yelled Axel. All of the Organization members ran to their rooms.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

"OMG! MY LANCES!"

"MY FLOWERS!"

"MY ROOM!"

"That little brat will die!" said the whole organization. "It's my fault." said Axel "I should have never said all those things. But…he is a brat." Roxas glared at Axel and back at his destroyed room. Suddenly, the chibi keyblade master came out holding 13 diaries (A/N: Yeah, yeah, they have diaries (Journals for the boys).) "WE ARE GOING TO KILL YOU SORA!" yelled Larxene.

Sora calmly looked at her and opened to a page in a yellow book and said… "Larxene? I didn't know that you collect plushies." Everyone went wide eyed and then started laughing. "I-I don't!" she tried to protest. Sora switched to a blue book and said "Demyx? You play with rubber duckies and mermaid barbies in the bath?" "LIES! ALL LIES!" yelled Demyx. At that everyone started to laugh. Sora began again "Zexion? You have flowers in your room and doodle about…pretty ponies!?" Everyone got quiet and looked at Zexion.

He looked even more depressed and started towards the bathroom. "Okay Sora, that's enough reading for today!" said Axel, holding back Zexion and swiping the books from Sora. "Aww, but they were getting good!" yelled Sora and he did the most babyish thing that anyone had ever seen. He dropped onto his stomach and started to bawl his eyes out while banging on the floor.

Everyone panicked and began to yell. Sora stopped throwing his fit and wiped his eyes as he looked at the adults before him. "God must love stupid people, he made so many" he said and the adults stopped, looking at the calm child. They all went to clean there rooms and fix everything, but not before strangling the mini keyblade master.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

"Okay, one more time." Said Axel as he was trying to fix his room with the little magic he knew. (A/N: I know he knows a lot of fire magic, but I meant the other kinds of magic, like gravitation spells, repair spells, etc.) Sora shook his head and said "Hogwarts drop out." "What?" "Nothing!" Axel frowned and then managed to create a spell to fix his and everyone else's rooms. "Aha! I did it!" the room then suddenly went up in flames. Before Sora could open his mouth Axel put his hand up and said "Say something and I'll tell Larxene to torture you" Sora gulped at the thought of the sadistic savage nymph's ideas of torture.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Sora looked at all the nobodies eating in front of him (A/N: Do nobodies even eat?) and took a plate for himself. "Well, I did a good deed today." said Marluxia. "Did you get a receipt?" asked Sora. "No, why?" asked Marluxia. "When you do a good deed, get a receipt, in case heaven is like the IRS." responded Sora. Everyone in the room snickered at what the child sitting with them said.

Demyx laughed like a maniac and everyone looked at him. He looked around and then asked "What? I'm just laughing!" Everyone looked at Sora to see if he was going to say one of his famous quotes. Sora opened his mouth and said "Demyx, smile and the world will smile with you. Laugh and they'll think you're on drugs." Everyone nodded in agreement and looked at the chibi for more words of wisdom. "WHAT!? I'm only a child! Not a priest!" yelled Sora when he notices everyone was staring at him. The organization members looked away and began to whistle.

"Hey! Let's have a sleepover in Axel's room! It'll be fun! Pweese!?" squealed Sora as he did the infamous puppy dog eyes of doom! (A/N: Muahahahahahaha! Axel: Um, Aqua? A/N: huh? What? Oh, sorry.) Everyone shielded their eyes, but it was too late, they saw it. Even Larxene and Zexion caved. They all agreed to the sleepover. Nobody noticed Axel's hair on fire, except Demyx who put it out with water. "You know, you didn't have to do to me what you did to Hades." Said axel through his wet hair slicked down by the water. 'I need to change' he though as he went up to his room…

To Be Continued

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

A.H13: Gomen nasai! I blame everything on school!

Axel: Yeah!

Sora: Axel, shut up.

Axel: HEY! You were the one who suddenly created a sleepover spontaneously! I get to say whatever I want as payback!

Sora: I despise you…

Axel: Likewise.

Aqua and A.H.13/holding their heads/ Ahhhhhhhh! So many big words!

Sora: aren't you supposed to be smart?

A.H.13 and Aqua: Oh yeah! YAY!

Sora and Axel/sweat drop/ …PLEASE REVIEW!

A.H.13: Send some ideas on what should happen at the sleepover!


	3. Chapter 3, Sleepovers are evil!

A.H.13: Woot! I updated! Finally!

Sora/dancing/

Axel: Sora! Stop that before you hurt yourself!

A.H.13: Aww! You actually care for the little psychotic chibi.

Axel: No, just don't want Roxas to blame me for letting Sora kill himself!

Aqua/singsong/ You care!

Axel/blows raspberry/

A.H.13: You all know I don't own KH, KH 2, or anything, except Aqua.

Why Axel Hates Chibis-Chapter 3-Sleepovers are evil!

Everyone was in Axel's room, chatting away time until Sora and Axel showed up. They saw the door open revealing Sora and a suicidal looking Axel. "Hey, Axel! Don't look like that! That's my job…" said Zexion. "Eh! I have a right to look this way!" snapped Axel. Everyone quieted down and looked at the host and smiled. He had on light blue pajamas with miniature keyblades on it. He also wore white socks with little blue hearts. Everyone wanted to 'aww!' but they didn't want to ruin their reputation.

"Kay evewyone! Let's start this sleepover by playing games! How about…Silent Hill!?" asked Sora. Axel looked at Sora and said "No violent games!" Sora smirked as he began to open his mouth to say his Tetris speech again, but Axel put his hand over Sora's mouth to stop the little one. "No, and that's final." Finished Axel. "Yes, daddy…" replied Sora with a small voice so that Axel would not hear him.

"I know! Let's play truth or dare first!" squealed Saix, making everyone back away slowly.

"Fine." was the Organization's answer

"I go first! Sora? Truth or dare?" asked Saix.

"Dare!"

"Oooo! We have a brave one! Ok! I dare you to…um…eat a gross sundae we will make you!" said Saix.

Everyone made a face and Lexaeus said "Oh, why'd you have to give him the tough one" "Poor kid" said Xaldin. The organization put chocolate ice cream with pickles, wheat thins, and ketchup into a bowl and put the bowl in front of Sora. They all shut their eyes, not wanting to see the toddler puke his guts out. When they opened their eyes, they found the bowl to be empty and a toddler happily sitting. They all asked "YOU ATE THE WHOLE THING?!?" "Yea, I like pickles, wheat thins, ketchup, and CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM! Eating them all together saves stomach room." replied Sora. The organization looked like _they_ were the ones that were going to puke.

"Next dare please." pleaded Axel, trying to hold his dinner down.

"Kay! Um…Axie! Truth or dare!?"

"Dare, I guess…" he said

"I dare you to…call Kairi and tell her how she's a good person! Then hang up before she can even talk to you!" squeaked Sora.

Axel glared, went to the phone, and dialed Kairi's number.

"Hello?" came Kairi's voice from the other line.

"Hello? Kairi?."

"Axel? That you?"

"Yea, it's me. Um, you're a great person. You…um…can dress cute, you have nice hair, um…you are smart /organization and sora giggle/ and Sora is an evil little jerk!"

"What?"

"Nevermind! Bye!" Axel hung up. The whole organization began to crack up. Sora was rolling on the ground laughing. Marluxia was running around because Axel had accidentally set him on fire. Demyx was trying to help Marluxia. Axel began to smirk.

"Xaldin? Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Wuss"

"AM NOT!"

"Whatever, have you ever fallen asleep in the shower, bath, toilet?"

"…Yes…"

"Where?"

"…The toilet…"

"Ooooo! I fell asleep in the shower once!" said Demyx, waving his hand in the air.

"Truth or dare, Zexion?" Asked Xaldin.

"Truth."

"Hm…Who do you think will be most successful in life?" asked Xaldin.

"No one, except Sora and Roxas, they're still young and can do wonders with their young lives...Now Roxas, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"…What was the worse thing you ever did to someone?"

"Always with the emo stuff…well, I _did try _to kill Sora, and he's my other! How much worse could you get!?"

"Much worse." answered the whole Organization.

"…I don't want to know, do I?" asked Roxas. Everyone shook their heads. Sora looked confused and said "This is getting boring! Let's play hide and go seek!" The Organization looked scared, but nodded and decided that Luxord was the seeker.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

"Ninety nine, one hundred! Ready or not, here I come!" yelled Luxord and ran off to find the organization. They were easy to find. Larxene was hiding in the control room, Lexaeus was hiding in the indoor rock garden, Marluxia was in the greenhouse, Axel was in the boiler room, Demyx was in the shower, Xaldin was in the balcony, Vexen was in the freezer, Roxas was in the game room, Saix was in the tower, Zexion was in the closet, (A/N: lol! I know he's not gay, but I needed a dark place for him to be…sorry!) and Xigbar was hiding in the weapon room. Sora was nowhere to be found.

Everyone was calmly looking for the little keyblade master, Axel was another story… "WHERE IS SORA!?" he screamed. He was looking through all the rooms in the castle. He was almost in tears because he couldn't find Sora. Axel began to hyperventilate at the thought of all kinds of terrible things happening to the keyblade master. 'He could have been kidnapped! He could have been hit by a gummi ship/gasp/ HE COULD HAVE BEEN ELECTROCUTED BY A ELECTRICAL SOCKET! I've always told Larxene that she should cover those things to make this castle more kid friendly!' thought Axel, running through the halls of the castle and waving his chakrams in front of him to break everything blocking his path to find Sora.

"AXEL! WE'VE FOUND HIM! COME GET THE LITTLE ONE!" he heard Xigbar's voice yell. Axel ran as fast as he could to the source of the yelling…

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

When Axel arrived at his destination, he saw Xigbar holding the arm of a toddler, whose face was covered with sea salt ice cream. Axel grabbed Sora out of Xigbar's grasp and began to shower him with hugs. "Sora Hikaru! Don't you dare scare me like that ever again!" scolded Axel. "Yes daddy" said Sora.

"Where were you in the first place?" asked Axel.

"I got bored because nobody could find me, and I saw an ice cream truck, so I went and bought some." Explained Sora

"Wait a minute! Where did you get the money to buy the ice cream?" asked Demyx.

"The puppy dog eyes of doom." said Sora.

"Ah yes, your new talent does work very good." said both Larxene and Zexion.

"Why would she be at an ice cream truck?" asked Xaldin out loud.

"Time for another one of my famous quotes! She was buying ice cream. Turns out adult are just kids with money…"

"Hehe, good one! I bet Mansex wouldn't have been able to come up with a quote that good." said Xigbar. Everyone forgot about what happened in hide and go seek and began to talk trash about the organization's former leader on their way to Axel's room for a good nights sleep. "Yeah! Sora, we need another quote from you babe before we go to sleep!" said Saix, lying down on his sleeping bag. "Kay!" said Sora, beginning to open his mouth. Axel was tired and didn't want another smart ass quote from the one that caused him to worry so much, so he opened his mouth and said as kindly as he could… "You Have The Right To Remain Silent. Anything You Say Will Be Misquoted And Used Against You." Sora's head shot up and he said "You know what, I will say a quote. Axel…you know that you're getting old when you're happy hour is a nap!" and with that, he crawled over to his guardian, plopped his head down, and his sleep started to drown out all the giggles his quote and his actions had caused. 'Yup, sleepovers are evil' was Axel's last thought before he too fell asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

A.H.13: I am sorry that I took so long to update! I had a project that required me to write a 3 chapter long story for school.

Axel: I hate you so much for telling them about that time…

A.H.13: And I'm sorry if it seems rushed. I wanted to update quickly. And I just wanted to thank all those that reviewed while I was absent and since my story first started, Chibi-chibi-kun, Chaotic Rei, Midnight808, oliveprincess, StratosphereEnthusiast, YinYangWhiteTiger, SliferHeart, and FEwriter78, thank you.

Aqua: By the way, Sora will finish reading everyone's diary in the next chappie!

Sora: Marly? I didn't know that you used growth formulas and fertilizers on your plants!

Aqua and A.H.13: SORA! SAVE IT FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE!

A.H.13: Anyway, please review and send ideas on what should happen in the next chappie besides Sora reading everyone's diary!


End file.
